dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Game)
.hack//New World (ニューワールド) was a game available on iOS / Android. Released in late 2015, it was exclusive to Japan. The game ended service on the 20th December 2016. =Characters= Main Characters *Hero (New World) *Algiers (アルジェ) *Julie (ジュリ) :A female heavy blade. she is also a victim of events that occurred in .hack//Guilty Dragon. In real life she is a high school girl by the name of Juli (Aoi). She is part of the Kamiya Family. *Shannon (シャノン) :A female twin blade. In real life she is a high school girl by the name of Tomoko, she is also a victim of events that occurred in .hack//Guilty Dragon. *Malta (マルタ) :A female mage. In real life she is a junior high school student by the name of Tamura Mika, she is also a victim of events that occurred in .hack//Guilty Dragon. *DD (Saya) :A female soldier encountered early on. She is chasing the Crying Princess. A Player Character use to be used along with her sister Lily. *Crying Princess (泣き姫 (なきひめ) ) & Lily :A woman with immense power, who uses a spell that auto-defeats all opponents. System Characters *Anna (Red) *Anna (Blue *Anna (Blue) *Molly (Bartender) *(シャララナ) *(バルバラ) *(ヴィッカ) Adventurers *Rokusu Rukusu (ロクス・ルクス) *Sanshirou (サンシロー) *Liu Liu (リュリュ) *Yoshino (ヨシノ) . *Rittoria (リットリア) *Meipuriru (メイプリル) *Don Ronsina (ドン・ロジーナ) *Littoria (リットリア) - Information Broker *Lala *Funeral Flame Kite *Akina (アキナ) *Tiger Lux (ティグ・ルクス) *Kon (こーん) *Elendel *Frilla (フリルラ) *Tolda *Milim *Shuka Luva (シュカ・ルヴァ) *Cherika *Milmarz *CC Chan *Kuroe *Mapril *Vista Buster *Sakura *Charumina *Shiia *Koinosuke *Akina *Cherika *Benedebola *Iyona *Apricot *Mao *Shielo *Terra *Real Tanuki Flower (真狸花 - Real Tanuki Hana) *Reijii *Micchi *Patti *Ceilo *Hilda *Rozeliize *Nyato *Meliza Monokeros *Silver Unicorn Overseer of The World. Rumored to be The Next Generation Sophia Security System. Based off of Aura it is part of a self cleaning security system within the game. It's official name is the autonomous security system Monokeros. .hack//Sign *Tsukasa (New World) *Subaru (New World) *Sora (New World) .hack *Kite (New World) *BlackRose (New World) *Mistral (New World) *Balmung (New World) *Gardenia (New World) *Natsume (New World) .hack//G.U. *Haseo 1st Form (New World) *Haseo 2nd Form (New World) *Haseo 1st Form (Broadsword) (New World) *Atoli (New World) *Alkaid (New World) *Shino (New World) *Pi (New World) *Endrance (New World) & Mia (New World) *Mia (Macha) (New World) *Piroshi 3 (New World) *Saku (New World) *Bo (New World) *Matsu (New World) .hack//Link *Klarinette (New World) *Beast of Apocalypse (New World) Net Slum *Ninril (ニンリル) (Former Engineer for CC's Security Department) *Akane (茜) *Azusa (梓) *Shizuku (雫) *Net Lover (ネットローヴァー) Bounty Hunters *Lynk Barizo's Group *Barizou (バリゾー) A reoccurring rival during the story. He is a College Student IRL. Social Arena *Kagemaru (影狼丸) Kage Kara Maru *Neromi (ネロミィ) *Haruie (ハルイエ) *Gwenna *Cheola ARIS Death Eaters (デスイーター) - A guild of PK's whose task is to hunt adventurers in the game. They are officially controlled Neiju, but managed Godwin from the shadows. Who are both in turn actually apart of ARIS. *Godin (ゴーディン) / ノウェル (Nowell) *Neiju (ネージュ) *Tamaki (珠鬼 (たまき)) Information Shop *Merushiia (メルツィア) - Information Merchant Amber Knights *Zexal (ゼクセル) *Takaha (タカハ) *Leonora (レオノーラ) Angel Birds *Peach *Wakaba *Aoi City Liberation Army (都市解放傭兵団) A guild of adventurers who hunt for beast seals and sea seals from demons to release the seal on Mac Anu. *Eluzra (エルザーラ) *Ishmir (イシュミル) *Laham (ラハム) *Tallion - Mercenary - City Liberation *Jaehul (ジェイフル) *Milmas (ミルマース) *Gull Khan - IRL: Kiryu Kazuhito (キリュウ・カズヒコ) *Verichul (ベリチュール) - Thx goes to Kuukai Beliefs of Saint Chalice (信念の聖療チャーリス) *Chalice (チャーリス) *Schiller (シラー) *Jet (ジェット) Sibling Hips *Hidy *Rudy *Randy Halloween Sisters *Onyx (オニキス) *Agaria (アガリア) *Lepto (レプト) .hack//Guilty Dragon *Master & Navico *Elemia *Kokore *Wolf *Ilia Aincrad *Kirito *Asuna *Yui Other Characters in The Real World *Koji *Kazufumi *Kozue *Maki FORCE: ERA *Shannon (FORCE: ERA) :Also Mentioned: Shannon's Little Sister - 3 years younger, she was hospitalized since she was younger, and played with withe her sister four year ago in FORCE: ERA, at 10 years old, Shannon was the name of the character she used before she passed. Unreleased Characters *Helmina External Links Japanese sites: * http://www.cc2.co.jp/newworld/ * http://newworld.bn-ent.net/ * https://twitter.com/NEWWORLD_info Android download: *https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.bandainamcoent.newworld iOS download: *https://itunes.apple.com/jp/app/nyuwarudo/id1043460805?mt=8 Category:Video Games Category:.hack Conglomerate